


Near Death Means You

by Life_0r_Death



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ghosts, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prideshipping, Standing at the edge of a cliff, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Seto Kaiba has found that if he plays his cards right, he can summon Atem from the Afterlife to his side. The catch: he can only do it if he is about to die.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Near Death Means You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [社長受けログ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612847) by ぴー. 



He missed Atem. Missed his chuckle, his bright eyes and perfectly coiffed hair. He ached for his return so bad, that his mind created a figment of him in times when he needed him most. It wasn’t on purpose… at first. A slip down the stairs from sleep deprivation ended with minor scrapes. Atem’s translucent arm had grabbed him just as he was about to bash his skull in. Another time, a hard night with alcohol and pills became a strange therapy session with the Pharaoh’s voice whispering in and out of his ear.

Each time Seto chalked it up to hallucinations. It became real when he was saved from an assassination at his own conference. Announcing the newest gaming system had led to a rival out for his blood, hiring a sniper to take him out. Bodyguards searched for the threat elsewhere while a bullet only embedded itself in his shoulder rather than between his eyes. Atem had thrust him out of its path by bodily slamming into him. No one else saw the Pharaoh. Only Seto moments before he evaporated like smoke.

That experience led Seto to make this rash decision. He stood, alone, at the roof edge of the KaibaCorp building, staring down at the traffic that passed by like ants. He had a reason to be there, waiting for a helicopter Pegasus had sent to pick him up. Something about needing to trust him more if they were going to be working together. He called bullshit on that, only entertaining Pegasus to get work done.

Closing his eyes, he let his white coat flap around him as the wind picked up, whispering his name. It would be so easy for him to just take a step forward and fall to oblivion. Normally, he would never entertain the thought. Mokuba needed him, the company required him, and an easy death just didn’t seem right for all the things he had done to get to the top.

But upon further inspection, he could see the appeal of walking off the edge. No more pain. No more suffering. No more crying at night for each failed attempt to see the Pharaoh. No more counseling visits for his deteriorating mental health. No more attempted friendship ploys by the nerd herd. Just soundless peace and eternal sleep.

A hand grabbed his wrist, cold and harsh. Glancing over his shoulder, Seto smiled at the opaque image of the Pharaoh whose eyes bore panic and sorrow at him. He realized within his musing, he had taken that step forward.

“So noble.” His words stung, heavy and aggressive. Part of him wanted to get a rise from Atem while another part begged him to let go. Atem, in turn, opened his mouth and spoke. The words that left did not play out through the air, but rang within Seto’s mind.

_Why are you doing this?_

“Isn’t it obvious? A near death experience means you.”

Atem seemed to think about that, standing there, holding his wrist so tight that Seto could barely feel the blood flow. But that just made it all the more real. Atem was really there, keeping him suspended inches from death. He could let go and Seto would fall. Would join him in the Afterlife.

Atem pulled him back into his cold embrace, wrapping his arms around Seto’s thin waist. His face buried itself against the crook of his neck, leaving him shivering. It was like being encased in a block of ice without actually getting wet. Atem’s skin burned his own in a way that reminded him he was still alive. He didn’t want to let go.

_Live for me, and when the time is right, I will come back for you._

Then he was gone.

A shimmer of gold particles floated around him, spinning and kicking up as the wind grew. Seto was left to stagger in the space once held by the Pharaoh, his eyes stinging from the wind. Pegasus’ helicopter descended upon the landing pad like a harsh slap of reality. He barely had time to grieve. A pressure built behind his eyes that he refused to let turn to tears. He’d chalk this up to another failed attempt to be with Atem, but a victory in actually seeing him.

Glancing back at the edge of the roof, Seto made a mental tick mark in his head. He’d try something with less distractions next time where only Atem’s ability to cross dimensions could save him. A cliff. A house fire. Maybe even drowning in the ocean. Whatever he’d choose next, he knew it would bring the Pharaoh to his side.

He refused to accept that Atem was happy to be alone in the Afterlife. He was going to regain what he had lost, which was more than just a petty rivalry. No, this was about his–dare he say–soulmate who was taken from their world too many times, too soon. He never had a chance to truly live. Seto would give him that chance, even if it meant he must hold hands with death himself.

Forcing pseudo-confidence, Seto fixed his coat and made his way to Pegasus’ helicopter. Stepping inside and belting himself to the seat, he reminded himself as a single gold particle passed his eyesight:

He didn’t have a death wish. He just wanted Atem.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble inspired by fan art. What do you think? Please leave comments, critiques, and feedback. It helps me grow as a writer <3
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr.](https://life-0r-death.tumblr.com/post/616561477646696448/near-death-means-you)
> 
> Also, [Cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight) and I have started a YGO Discord Server called YGO Collab Love. It's a place for writers and readers to come and grow their writing skills, gush about their favorite ships, make friends, and so much more! If you are interested, send me a direct message on Tumblr [@life-0r-death.](https://life-0r-death.tumblr.com)


End file.
